Accidents
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Some times, accidents aren't a bad thing. KF/Rob


**Alright, to Maddie and her parents, this is Maddie's friend from school. Don't be fooled by the hundred or so stories. Most are just one chapter, under 2,500 words. I'm just a strange girl with a sick obsession (: I can't say my name due to privacy reasons so creepers don't come and hunt me down, but it's me nonetheless. And to Maddie- told you I'd write this (; **

**Disclaimer: Like a slave in the 1700s, I own nothing. **

It was a stupid idea from the start. There were only six of them; they were barely trained, cocky ex-sidekicks. There were over 1000 guards; they had machine guns, bulletproof vests and faceguards. But still, they accepted the mission with enthusiastic and competitive grins, a fistbump shared between a certain redhead and ebony.

The five combat ready teens and the one pre-teen were sent to the warehouse to perform the bust, stopping the exchange of the high grade explosions. When they got there, they were quickly outnumbered, but they fought to Hell and back. Before long though, it was obvious that they were doomed. They had come empty handed, if you didn't count arrows and batbombs, to a literal gun fight.

Artemis had fought until she had no arrows left in her quiver. Even then, she swung her bow around as a staff, beating men and women alike away from her. Kaldur had fought himself literally dry, no water left in him. He eventually just took to pulling what Robin had deemed a 'Superboy' by picking up the guards and spinning them around, letting them fly into several guards at once as he threw them across the room. Megan worked her mind until it was numb, but she worked past the killer migraine, doing her best to disarm the guards, trying to remove the vests so they'd hurt each other.

Superboy had torn up half of the warehouse, using the pieces of metal and bolted down containers to take out huge crowds at once, being as careful as he could to avoid hitting his team. He was getting tired though and his shirt was covered in holes already. Wally had dashed through the crowd, knocking the men down and disarming them. He'd check **[1] **them to the face by shoving up the butts of their guns. He was slowly losing energy though, not to mention hope. With every man he knocked down, another five came out of nowhere.

"They're like damn Scylla!" Wally yelled to Robin as he dashed by, protecting his ebony from an ill-intentioned guard's gun barrel.

Robin gave off a cackle, but he had no reason to laugh. He had run out of batbombs pretty fast. He had also lost his grappling hook somewhere up in the rafters after he had been shot down, making him rather thankful for a bulletproof torso. His tazor was useless against bulletproof vests and he was out of batarangs. He didn't lose hope though. He was sidekick to _the _Batman after all. Inspired in an instant, he kicked some poor unsuspecting guard in the stomach, robbing him of his gun.

He giggled madly, yelling off a warning to his teammates before he got trigger happy. The second his hand touched the trigger though, he was knocked off his feet from the blast. He was fine with sitting though. He just hooked his knees around the large barrel, gritting his teeth in focus, spinning himself with his ankles. He managed to attract a hoard of guards, giving his team time to recover. His giggling stopped as the first shot was made at him. He squeaked at that, letting go of the gun and leaping up onto one guy's helmet, jumping off of it and flipping away from them, sticking the landing and holding his hands in the air out of instinct.

As the guards spun around, their fingers itching to fire, Robin was ripped off of his feet by an exhausted yellow flash that brought him down about 100 feet away. Wally's eyes were full of worry for a second, but when he saw Robin's grin mix with the fluster, he grinned himself.

"_Kick_ass!" he laughed, setting a hand on Robin's shoulder, dropping down to eyelevel. "You okay?"

Robin smiled, peeking back at the guards. Then his eyes darted to Wally's glove on his shoulder before he let his eyes wander back to the emerald eyes before him.

"The gun had a kick, but it was nothing," Robin assured his friend.

Wally smiled in relief, shaking his head, aiming to straighten up.

"You amaze me," the redhead admitted.

Then Robin saw it. Megan probably hadn't meant to, but a huge group of guard bodies was flying their way. His eyes wide, Robin grabbed Wally by the wrist, spinning them so it was _his _back that faced the corpses. He was pretty sure he had yelled, "Look out", but he honestly couldn't remember. Wally was still ducked down. He couldn't straighten up in time as the guards slammed into Robin, shoving him forward.

What happened next was only in fairy tales. It wasn't possible; it shouldn't have been possible; it was though. They had been in the perfect angle, the perfect height, the perfect position, the perfect moment. When the bodies slammed into Robin, his body was pushed forward into Wally. The chances of this happening were one in a million, but it did.

It was an accident, unintentional, unintended, unplanned; it didn't matter what word you chose though. Either way, Robin's lips accidentally touched to Wally's before they fell to the ground, staying there as they recovered for a moment. They realized only after what could be described a spark passed between them. Robin's eyeholes widened as far as they could possibly go. Wally's eyes did the same and they stared at each other for a long while as Robin lifted his lips off of Wally's lips and scrambled off of the ginger, their faces turning the darkest of scarlets.

They slowly got to their feet, afraid to look away as their faces burnt. Both were afraid to say anything, so they didn't. Wally was the first to react. He bowed his head, screwing his eyes up tightly before he dashed away, a hidden grin breaking out over his lips. Once Wally was gone, Robin leaned against the packages behind him, his knees weak. He set a gloved hand to his heart and smiled shakily, thankful for accidents.

**[1] I'm referring to taking something by the edge and forcing it up so it slams into the person's face. We call it binder-checking. **

… **Who did I send this suggestion to? They said they liked the idea. An accidental kiss that was similar to Naruto and Sasuke's first (and hopefully last) kiss. This way, it wouldn't be a relationship, but it would be a kiss nonetheless. If only the YJ people would read our stories… we just want cutesy hints. Next week though, Zatanna and Artemis are going out on the town. I suspect that our little boys are going to be taken apart… *sigh* NOT IF I CAN HELP IT! *dons costume* SUPER FANGIRL TO THE RESCUE!**

**-F.J. **


End file.
